Odor control additives have been conventionally incorporated into substrates for a variety of reasons. For instance, absorbent articles may contain odor control additives to absorb compounds that result in the production of malodors contained in absorbed fluids or their degradation products. Examples of these compounds include fatty acids, ammonia, amines, sulfur-containing compounds, ketones and aldehydes. Various types of odor control additives have been employed for this purpose. For instance, activated carbon has been used to reduce a broad spectrum of odors. In spite of its excellent properties as an adsorbent, the use of activated carbon in disposable absorbent articles has been limited by its black color. Activated carbon granules may also make unwanted noise or provide an undesirable gritty feel when incorporated into an article worn against the body. In addition, many conventional techniques for forming activated carbon substrate are simply too complex and/or costly for consumer applications.
As such, a need currently exists for activated carbon substrates that have good physical properties and are capable of reducing odor. Further, a need also exists for an improved method of making such activated carbon substrates.